


No Trust

by Dark_and_night



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Post-Canon Fix-It, and a loving partner, someone give this poor man a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You live with Alucard after the Season 3 incident.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, adrian tepes / reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know why you bother to stay around here.” Alucard looked at you over his glass of wine. “I’m not particularly nice to you, and I’m not fucking you. I would have thought that anyone with common sense would have left this place by now but you-.” He chuckled softly, swirling the wine around in his glass. “You must be a glutton for punishment.”

You smiled slightly, having gotten used to Alucard and his dramatic speeches, as they tended to happen at least once a day. You held an apple in your hand, slowly peeling off the skin with a knife. You had tried to make a game of it, where you tried to cut off the entire skin in one long strand to see if you could somehow balance the skin back into an apple shape when you were done. That was the plan, anyway. But you weren’t skilled enough to cut off the skin in one go.

“Damn it.” You mumbled to yourself as you accidentally cut through the skin. You had been halfway through it, and you blew it. Shaking your head, you set the apple and the knife down on the plate before turning to Alucard. “It’s true, you’re snippy and suspicious and you refuse to have sex with me, but you are feeding me. So until you stop that, I’m never leaving.”

He smirked around his next sip of wine before replying. “You know, most people who see two impaled corpses in front of a castle in shambles would turn away. That was quite literally the entire reason for the corpses, and they couldn’t even serve their purpose right.”

“People rarely do.” You leaned on the counter, smiling. “And before you say it again, yes, I know you could kill me if you wanted to.”

Alucard flashed you an annoyed look before chuckling. “Is this your way of saying that I need to update my threats?”

“Or, you could stop threatening me.” You replied, picking up the apple again, restarting the peeling process. “I understand that trusting people isn’t your strong suit, but I get enough of a daily reminder from the aforementioned shish kebabbed corpses out front.”

Alucard was silent, giving you a ‘fair enough’ expression before standing and walking to the window. His golden hair glinted in the sunlight, reminding you of summer. He had been cold ever since you had met him, but his appearance was warmth. His golden eyes melted your heart and turned your legs to jelly whenever he looked at you. You wished you could fix whatever had broken him, but you knew that you had no power to do so. 

Staying with him, living with him, you tried to convince yourself for a while that you were doing it for him, to help Alucard. But the matter of the fact was, you didn’t even know him. You stayed for you, because you wanted him. Wanted to be good enough for him, to be the person he woke up next to in the mornings. 

Considering how closed off he was, even living in the same vicinity as Alucard could have been considered being ‘good enough.’

You finished skinning the apple, cutting it up into slices. “Here.” You smiled, walking over to Alucard and handing him the plate. “Breakfast.”

He glanced down at the plate before holding up his glass. “My hands are full.”

“It’s ten in the morning.” You nabbed his glass, taking a sip and shoving the plate in his hand. “Please actually eat food.”

“I wasn’t aware you were my nanny.” He retorted, but he picked up an apple slice and took a bite.

Smiling, you continued to sip on his wine, walking back to the other side of the kitchen, giving him space. 

The two of you stayed there for a while, in comfortable silence. Alucard’s quiet chewing and the sounds of the birds chirping outside were the only sounds, no light save for the sun filtering through the windows, turning the dust in the air into glitter.

“I have been thinking about taking the corpses down.” Alucard broke the silence. “They only remind me of bad memories, and they smell.”

“That would be nice.” You replied.

“But then I think, no, otherwise I might end up with more of you in my home.” Alucard quipped, setting the plate down. “And I wouldn’t want that.”

“Maybe if you were actually nice to me, I’d leave. After all, you’ve tried everything else to be rid of me.” His comment had actually hurt your feelings a little bit, but you tried not to let it show.

“I’ve let you live, that’s kindness.” He said. He glanced over at you, looking back out the window when he saw your expression. 

You turned back to the counter, grabbing another apple for yourself and biting into it, not bothering to peel it.

Alucard sighed behind you. His hand rested on your shoulder, making you jump and turn around. You hadn’t even heard him walk over.

“I’m sorry. I’ve spent most of my life trying to be like my mother. Kind and smart and happy. But, it seems that everything that happens to me only makes it that much harder to do.” He leaned on the counter, not meeting your eyes. “I’ve begun to wonder, up until her death, was my mother’s life that perfect? Where she could afford to be so kind? Or was her life like mine, and she was able to be happy and good anyway?”

You set down the apple, trying to plan your next words carefully. “Do you want to hear a poem my mother taught me?”

He raised an eyebrow slightly. “I suppose.”

You smiled slightly, doing your best to remember the poem. “If you were very tiny, only an inch tall, I’d still love you. If you were so small I could fit you in my pocket, I’d keep you close, make you clothes of flower petals and an umbrella of dandelion seeds. If you were tiny I would hold you in my palm, adoring you every moment. I’d keep you safe, keep you warm, I’d care for you forever.”

Alucard nodded as he listened. “That didn’t rhyme.”

You laughed. “Well, it did in the original language.”

He chuckled softly, and the two of you laughed together. It was brief, over before it started, but it was a good moment nonetheless. 

“I don’t know how easy it is to be a good person, but I think that you are good.” You said. “Just sad.”

Alucard smiled slightly, glancing at the dolls of his old companions you both pretended weren’t there. “Perhaps.” 

“Well, I’m going to get the laundry started.” You said, handing him your half-finished apple. “If you finish that then you can have more wine.” Smiling, you walked out of the kitchen.

Alucard watched you as you walked away from him. You did seem to genuinely like him, but, what did he know about genuine people? Nothing at all.


	2. Nightgowns

Alucard wandered around his home. The day’s chores were done, and you were resting in your room, so there was nothing much to do. Alucard shuffled from the library, to the room with all the wine, to the kitchen. He rationalized that at least the kitchen had food, and he started scavenging for anything that he could have as a snack. 

He realized with increasing horror as he searched that he had completely unadjusted to being alone.

“Oh, damn it.” He leaned on the counter, laughing softly and running a hand through his hair. It had happened before he knew it, he thought it would never happen again, that he was safe from it. But it happened. He had gotten used to having you around.

His laughter was dry, empty. The kind of defeated laugh when there is nothing else to be done.

Alucard rubbed his forehead, frowning deeply while still laughing. “Damn it to hell.” 

“Are you okay?” Your voice drifted from the hallway.

Alucard snapped to attention, not used to being surprised by much of anything. He had been too deep in self pity to hear you approach.

You stepped into the kitchen, looking tired. You had on a white nightgown, causing Alucard’s heart to clench and his teeth to grind instinctively.

You noticed his unease and stepped closer, concern clear on your face. “Alucard?”

“Stop!” He shouted, holding up a hand. “Don’t come closer.”

Freezing, you frowned, his behavior making you nervous. The hand he was holding was shaking, and he wouldn’t even look at you. You stood there, unsure of what you were supposed to do to help him.

Alucard ripped off his jacket, thrusting it at you. “Put that on.”

“Um-.”

“Now.” He growled.

You quickly took the jacket from him, pulling it over your shoulders. “It’s on, see? It’s on.”

He glanced at you before sighing heavily, physically relaxing. “Thank you. I just-I don’t like nightgowns.”

“Clearly.” You smiled slightly, trying to make a joke and instantly regretting it when he gave you no reaction. You rested your hand on the fabric of his jacket, feeling its softness while trying to figure out what to say. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

His shoulder lifted in a shrug before he turned back to the food. At this point Alucard wasn’t hungry anymore, but he couldn’t stand to look at you. His heart raced, horrible memories playing behind his eyes.

You stood silently behind him, adrenaline also coursing through you. You had somehow-and you weren’t entirely sure how-pissed off an apex predator. Every instinct told you to run, but you couldn’t do it. Even now, after he was calmed, your heart threatened to beat out of your chest.

“Well, I was just a little peckish.” You whispered, turning back to the hall. “I’ll leave you alone.”

“Don’t go.” He mumbled. 

You almost didn’t hear him. You turned back to him, looking at his back. He was leaning over the counter, his hands balled into fists so tight that blood seeped through his fingers. His breathing was silent, but his chest was heaving as if he was panting.

“Okay.” You said, slipping into a chair. 

Alucard sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping from instant exhaustion. “Thank you.”

That’s how the two of you stayed for a long time. No more words, just two people who couldn’t bear to be alone.


	3. Library Nap

Alucard walked through his house, searching for you. He would have thought you’d left, but he could hear your heartbeat. It was slow and relaxed. To him, the sound resounded throughout the castle, he could hear it no matter where he was.

Aside from your heartbeat, there was also your smell. Your smell had changed ever so slightly since you had started living with Alucard. You had begun to smell more like him.

He followed the sounds and smells to you, listening to the volume of it grow louder as he followed the rhythm and the scent to you.

“What are you wanting for lunch today?” He asked as he stepped into the library.

You didn’t reply to him, making Alucard raise his eyebrow. Your heartbeat was too steady for you to be gearing up to play a trick on him. Plus, you knew better than to try and scare him.

“Where are you?” He hummed, walking farther into the library. Alucard looked to your favorite reading spot, raising an eyebrow when he saw you curled up in your usual spot in a dead sleep. Your arms were crossed on the arm rest, your book on the ground where you had evidently dropped it, your head tucked between your arms and your shoulder. 

Walking over to you, he smirked as he realized that you had drool coming out of the corner of your mouth in an incredibly unsophisticated way. Alucard pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, gently dabbing it away. 

He knelt down beside you, watching you breathe. Your face was relaxed, your breathing even and soft. The position you were sleeping in didn’t seem very comfortable, but that didn’t seem to be stopping you.

“Well, this can’t be good for your back.” Alucard teased, though he knew you couldn’t hear him. He carefully slid his arm under your back, and the other under your knees, slowly lifting you up.

Your head lulled slightly off to the side before it settled against his chest. Alucard held you tighter to him so you wouldn’t move, making a beeline for your room. You were warm against his skin. It was a nice feeling; he could admit that to himself at least. 

A soft, confused mumble escaped your lips as he carried you to your room, your mind trying to wake up in response to your body being moved.

“Shh.” Alucard hushed you. “I’m just taking you too your room.”

You continued mumbling, your eyes fluttering open though your body begged to go back to sleep. “I’ve always wanted to wake up next to you.”

Alucard wasn’t fazed by your announcement, he was used to you joking about wanting to have sex with him. 

He walked into your room, setting you down on your bed. “Yes, yes, you want to sleep with me. Keep resting. I’ll make lunch.”

“I do.” You mumbled, pulling a blanket around yourself. “Every night until I die.”

He paused, watching you get into a comfortable position. For once, he wasn’t the vulnerable one as he watched you fall back asleep. 

Turning, he slowly walked out of the room, leaving you to rest for a while. The more he got to know you, the more he thought that maybe he could trust again. Maybe. Maybe after one or two more tired or drunk confessions, when you were in no state of mind to even consider lying.


End file.
